Lost and Found
by nalimom
Summary: Carter and O'Neill are stranded on a world without a DHD.


"Sir, this isn't PX427." Carter said in wonder as she looked at vast pastureland sprawled in front of them.

"Nope." O'Neill took his hat off and scratched his head. "How come?"

"I have no idea, Sir." She stepped down off the platform and looked for a dial home device. There was none to be seen. O'Neill stepped down as well, scanning the perimeter for potential threats.

"Can you get back where we belong?"

"There's no DHD, sir." She looked at him. "I don't have any way to dial the gate."

"That's inconvenient."

"Yes, Sir." 

They explored the area until they came upon a village reminiscent of so many others they had found scattered around the universe. Rather primitive, but relatively comfortable. The residents were primarily farmers and were welcoming enough, but reserved with the newcomers. They offered them lodging and food graciously, asking nothing but assistance in the fields, which was happily given.

Every evening, Carter worked tirelessly on her computer, trying to figure out their location and devise a way to dial the gate without a DHD.

"Come on, Carter." O'Neill said one night when she seemed particularly frustrated. "It's a full moon. Let's go for a walk."

"I really need to work on this, Sir."

"Or what?" He asked. "Or we'll be here another day? It's been three months. What harm is it going to be if you take a walk by the lake?"

She paused in her typing and looked at him. She smiled. "None, I guess."

"It might do you some good to take your mind off it for a while." He held his hand out for her. "Give it a few days and look at it fresh."

She took his hand tentatively and stood. "You're right. I'm getting nowhere."

They walked together, like friends…or something more. They were friends with a long held, long buried desire that they could not allow themselves to explore. They settled for occasional accidental brushes of their hands or casual shoulder bumps as they walked side by side.

As the months passed and the summer turned to fall, they were having more difficulty denying their feelings. The lines between professional conduct and personal feelings were beginning to blur as they passed their days planting and harvesting. There were many more walks by the lake and in the fields. 

The entire village was invited to the wedding of Juna and Alline and it was quite a celebration. The young couple were two of the most popular members of the community and their union was cause for great excitement. The village square was decorated with flowers and candles and a group of musicians played dance music all night. Although each danced with many people that evening, Carter and O'Neill preferred to partner, taking full advantage of the opportunity to hold each other close. There had been a moment as they danced that O'Neill, looking deep into Carter's eyes and feeling her soft skin beneath his hands, almost lost control. He had leaned in a little closer than was appropriate, his eyes locking onto hers. They seemed to stop moving to the music, or maybe it was his imagination. He thought for a moment that she was leaning closer too, but they lost their nerve and pulled back, acting as though it had never happened.

Before bed that night, O'Neill sat on the bed, going over that moment again and again in his head. When Carter came out of the bathroom, she looked haggard and tired. He could have sworn that she had been crying, but her face was wet from washing and he could not be sure.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied quickly, sitting in the chair in front of her laptop. She began working on her daily log entry, a habit she had fallen into over the past several months. He was sure he saw her wipe an eye at one point, but pretended to be reading so he wouldn't embarrass her, thinking the whole time about just how wrong it was. 

Months later, as the temperature outside dropped, Carter lay in the bed shivering against the cold. There was a fire burning in their small fireplace and extra blankets on the bed, but it was not quite enough to keep off the chill. O'Neill could feel her shivers along the thin straw mattress and he acted before reason interfered, rolling over, spooning close to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close so they could share their body heat. She tensed at his touch.

"Shh." He whispered it against her hair. "Just sleep, Carter."

She tried, but was unable to let go of the tension and longing she felt. She felt his warm breath against her ear and felt his strong, calloused hands on her clothes. It was all she could do to keep from pressing back against him. Instead she risked covering his hands with her own and closing her eyes. Visions of the two of kissing and writhing together kept filling her mind.

She must have finally drifted off to sleep, because she awoke to a great emptiness. His arms were no longer around her and his side of the bed was empty. She looked to see him, sitting at the table in front of her computer, a freshly stoked fire burning brightly in the fireplace. She watched him for a moment, typing furiously on the keyboard, the blue lights from the naquada generator that powered it illuminating his serious expression. She focused on the strong line of his jaw, with its graying stubble. She was so tempted to climb out of bed and walk to him. Her fingers longed to stroke that jawline and to touch his close cropped hair. She knew how soft the fabric of his shirt was and imagined what it would feel like sliding over his well muscled chest. Instead, she stayed where she was, watching him. He seemed to finish what he was working on and turned to look at her. He seemed surprised to see her looking at him instead.

"Hope I didn't wake you." He said quietly, looking embarrassed.

"No." She answered, afraid to say too much for fear of him figuring out what she had been thinking. "What are you doing up this late?"

He didn't speak.

"I don't mean to pry. If it's personal…"

"I don't mind." He brought the laptop to the bed and set it in front of her. "Actually, I think I would like you to see it."

Carter read the letter he had been working on and was stunned to see that it was a letter of resignation. "I don't understand." She said, looking astounded. "Why would you?"

He looked into her eyes for a long moment, lost in the deep blue. "We've been here a long time." He paused. "Long enough for me to have moments when I forget that we don't belong here." He looked out the window. "Long enough for me to enjoy how simple life is here and how much I enjoy it…" He looked back at her. "With you."

Carter had a lump in her throat. "I've been with you, Sir, for a long time."

"Not like here." He brought his fingers up to her cheek, but stopped short of touching it. "Here we're like real people, free to be who we want to be… almost."

"Sir," She couldn't find the words.

"From now on, I am Jack." He motioned to the computer screen with his hand, but held her gaze. "I am officially out of your chain of command. I'm a civilian."

"Why?" It was a strangled whisper. She needed to hear the words from his lips.

"Because if I have to spend another night next to you without touching you, I'm gonna go completely nuts." He said it so simply.

She was silent, wrestling with her own emotions. Suddenly, she rushed toward him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him fiercely. He responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her and returning her kiss with an intensity that surprised even him. She stopped for breath and he kissed her cheek, then her neck, then worked his way to her collarbone. He kissed his way across it to her shoulder, pulling the neck of her shirt over to expose her soft skin. He felt her sigh and quiver as he ran a fingertip along her neck.

"Oh, God, Jack." She whispered, as she ran her hands along his chest. She could feel the heat radiating from him as she traced the toned muscles beneath his shirt. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head to allow her full access as he claimed her mouth once again. This time, she parted her lips to allow his tongue to taste her, moaning as he did. She backed up to the bed and dropped slowly onto it, never losing contact with his mouth. Their bodies were pressed together and they were grinding together in a frenzy of longing and passion.

"Carter." He groaned. He helped her ease his pajamas off of him and returned the favor quickly. He entered her in a hurried thrust, causing her to gasp out loud.

"I'm sorry." He said in a strangled whisper. "Is that too hard?"

"No." She gasped again. They made love frantically, as their long buried desire broke free and overtook them. They finished quickly, but with both satisfied and happy. Jack collapsed against her chest, not wanting to break the intimate contact they were sharing.

"I love you." He whispered it against her lips.

"I love you too." She kissed him very softly. "So much." Her hands rested in the hollow just above his buttocks, her thumbs stroked the skin gently. She kissed his neck, allowing her tongue to taste the sweat on his skin. She rolled him onto his back and continued kissing him. She trailed wet, lingering kisses along his chest and his neck. She lingered at a nipple until one of his hands gripped her hair gently as the other grasped a fistful of sheet. She straddled his hips. He thought he would lose his mind with the pleasure. He moaned, trying to maintain control. He lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensations. The release, when it came, was like none he had ever experienced before. She kissed him and rested her head on his chest..

"And here I thought sciency stuff was your true talent." He smiled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She smiled a mischievous smile and kissed him.

"Oh," he growled, a smile clinging to his lips. "I can't wait to find out what else you're good at." 

Jack's breath caught in his chest as he watched Sam exit the bathroom, dressed up for the winter festival. She wore a simple peasant skirt and a pale blue off the shoulder blouse. Her hair had grown during their time here and now rested on her shoulders in shimmering gold waves. She was, in a word, perfect.

"Wow." He said simply. He stood and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I am going to be the envy of every man in the village." He kissed her again, deeply, getting lost in the feel of her and the taste of her. He was suddenly extremely aroused. He slid her skirt up her legs and caressed her thighs.

"We're going to be late." She said breathlessly.

"So we're late." He pulled her to the bed. "And again I'll be the envy of every man in the village." He sat on the bed and guided her on to him. They made love that way, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his lips pressed to hers.

"God, I love you." He said it in a breathless moan against her skin. He lay back on the bed, gently pulling her on top of him. Her hair fell around his face as she looked down at him.

She gave him a lingering kiss and said, "I love you too, Jack."

She rolled off of him and he pulled her close. "Marry me."

"What?" she said softly, not sure she had heard him correctly.

He shifted so he could look into her eyes as he asked her again. "Sam, I want to be with you, like this, forever. I am asking you to marry me." She didn't respond. "What do ya say?"

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." He sat up. "Come on. Let's go find Kias and do it tonight."

"Tonight? Really." She sat up too.

"What's stopping us? If you want me, that is."

Sam looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and love. "I want you." She said with a shy smile. "Yes, I'll marry you, Jack."

He hugged her so hard he pushed her back against the pillows and he kissed her. "Let's go find Kias, OK?" He asked excitedly.

She smiled widely and nodded. "OK."

They dressed, wrapped in their cloaks and set off for the meeting hall where the festival was in full swing. They found the village elder and asked him to perform the marriage ritual outside by the lake. He happily agreed and told them that it was about time they performed the ritual.

Kias brought a ceremonial chalice of wine and a simple ribbon made from materials grown in the village and stood between them, the frozen lake glistening behind him. The full moon cast a silvery light all around them, giving the evening an enchanted feeling.

Jack and Sam took the age old marriage oath, sipped the wine and held their trembling hands out so that Kias could bind them together with the ribbon. Once bound, Kias pronounced that they were now forever united as one and could not be parted except by death itself.

"You may now kiss to symbolize your new union."

"I thought you'd never get to that part." Jack said, never looking away from his new wife. He leaned in and kissed her. "My wife." He whispered and kissed her again. 

Weeks after their wedding, Jack and Sam sat in their home, enjoying a quiet morning in front of the fire when there was a knock in the door. Sam opened it to reveal a young boy from the village.

"Forgive the intrusion, mistress, but these men say they know you."

Sam looked past him to see Daniel Jackson and Teal'c standing there. She ran to Daniel and hugged him tightly, then hugged Teal'c as well. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but there is no DHD here. I hope you have a plan for getting back to SGC."

"Dedalus is in orbit. Sorry it took so long to find you." He hugged her again.

"Babe," Jack called from inside. "What's up?" He walked outside, carrying a cloak for Sam. He stopped and stared at Daniel and Teal'c. "Well it took you long enough!" He said, walking over and hugging his friends in turn.

"Babe?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well, come inside and we'll tell you about it." Jack took Sam's hand as they walked inside to catch up with their friends. 

When they finally returned back to Earth, it was a difficult transition for Jack and Sam. General Hammond had read their reports as well as Sam's personal log. She had edited a version for him which left out all of the intimate details of her physical relationship with Jack, but she did feel it was important for him to know how their relationship developed. She wanted to be sure there could be no accusations of inappropriate behavior prior to his resignation.

When the General had had ample opportunity to read all the relevant files, he called Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter into his office for a private meeting.

"Please have a seat." He said firmly.

They sat.

"Colonel O'Neill, I refuse to accept your resignation."

Sam felt the knot in her stomach tighten. She was afraid she might throw up.

"Sir," Jack said with conviction, "with all due respect, I refuse to pretend that the last year," he looked at Sam and took her hand, "did not happen. I will not go back to pretending not to love this woman in the interest of regulations. I choose my marriage over my career. I will submit another letter of resignation today."

"Let me finish, Jack." The general said, walking around his desk and sitting on the edge. "I have discussed your situation with the President. It has been our practice to recognize titles and stations of inhabitants of other worlds." He looked from one to the other. "You were married under the laws and customs of the world you were on and therefore we must honor that contract."

Jack looked at Sam, who stared intently at the General.

"All I have left to say is… congratulations. It's about time."

Sam seemed to breathe again for what seemed like the first time since they sat down. She stood and accepted a hug from the general. Jack shook his hand.

"Do you mind if I give my wife a kiss? I haven't been allowed to spend any quality time with her since we got back."

"Jack!"

The general smiled. "Be my guest." He averted his eyes as Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

Sam lay awake net to Jack, his arm draped over her and their naked bodies spooned together. She had been having trouble sleeping but felt so warm and safe there in his bed. Their bed. She rolled onto her back and felt him stir beside her.

"You OK?" He asked sleepily.

"Just having trouble sleeping."

"Still haven't gotten used to soft cozy mattress instead of hay in a sack?" He joked without opening his eyes. "Or maybe my naked manliness next to you is too powerful to ignore."

She didn't say anything.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What's up?" He stroked her hair, which she had chosen to keep long. "You have seemed distracted for the past few days."

"I haven't been feeling my best." She said evasively. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you say something? I would have let you rest last night instead of…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled. "I wanted to…" She wiggled her own eyebrows. "It's nothing specific. I just feel… off."

He hugged her so that her head was resting on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back softly. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He was only half joking.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know." She confessed. She said the words in a teary whisper. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh my God." He sat up as a smile spread across his face. He touched her firm, flat belly and brought his eyes from there to her face. "A baby."

"Janet is doing the test. She took my blood while we were off duty to keep it out of the SGC."

"When will we know?"

"Any time now."

"I hope it isn't a girl." He said with a very serious face.

"Why?"

"Because if I have a daughter as hot as you, I won't sleep until she's forty. And in a convent."

Sam laughed out loud. He always knew the way to make her feel better. "So you're not upset."

"Why would I be upset?" He stroked her hair. "It's going to do wonders for my reputation… knocking up the hottest girl in the SGC."

"We are married. That doesn't help your reputation?"

"Well, sure. Just not as much as knocking you up." He smiled. "Proves we're actually having sex."

She smiled broadly and kissed him. "Speaking of which…"


End file.
